Batgirl
Batgirl is the second DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a Gadget User. You can buy her for $4.99 (or for free if you have the season pass). She was released for purchase on May 21st along with a couple of skin packs. Biography Batgirl is Barbara Gordon, a confident young woman as committed to justice as her father, Gotham City’s top cop, Commissioner Gordon. But when her overprotective dad forbids her from joining the force, her admiration of Batman leads her to rebel the way crime-fighting rebels do in Gotham City: by picking up the mantle of the Bat. An exceptional fighter and detective, Batgirl is also unparalleled in her computer skills. With a Utility Belt filled with Batarangs and her own Batcycle to speed her across the city, she pursues justice regardless of whether others—including Batman—wish her to. But Gotham’s criminals are a ruthless and maniacal lot, and every moment she risks her neck means dancing closer to death. During the Batman comic series The Killing Joke, Batgirl was shot by Joker right in front of her father, Comissioner Gordon. After this incident, Barbara was confined to a wheelchair and took up the mantle Oracle, a computer genius who would aid Batman up-to-date information during his missions. She has recently returned to her role as Batgirl after years of being paralyzed. The playable version of the character, from the One Earth dimension, seems to have started her career as the tech wizard Oracle, eluding detection from the Regime. However, upon the death of her father at the Regime's hands, she decided to take revenge and created the Batgirl persona in order to attack the High Councillor herself. Powers & Abilities *Computer Hacker *Computer Operation *Genius-level Intellect *Investigation *Martial Arts *Stealth *Eidetic Memory Intro/Outro INTRO: Batgirl swings into the area with her Batclaw's, then lands and says "You don't stand a chance!" 'OUTRO: '''Batgirl says, "Didn't stand a chance," before firing her Batclaw into the sky. She is then seen standing on top of a building in Gotham, looking over the city. Gameplay Character Trait Switches Batgirl's Gotham's Gauntlets between Punch Blades and Electrified Knuckles *The Punch Blades inflict additional damage on all normal and special attacks landed with Batgirl's fists. *The Electrified Knuckles inflict additional damage on blocking opponents with any attack landed with Batgirl's fists. Move List Basic Attacks: *Oracle Jab *Chest Breaker *Spin Kick Combo Attacks: *Oracle's Visions *Miss Gordon *All Star *No Man's Land *Secret Identity *Funny Origin *Gotham Knight-ess *Red Handed *Ballad Of Babs *Dressed To Thrill *The Killing Joke *Pretty In Black *Dark Secrets *Mentor's Method *No Joke *The Hard Way Special Moves: *Smoke Bomb *Air Smoke Bomb *Batarang *Flying Bat *Redemption *Bat-Evade *Bat-Wheel *Bab's Bola Super Move '''High-Wire Act: '''Batgirl attatches her Batclaw to her opponent, pinning him/her in place. She then jumps on his/her back, firing her Batclaw into the sky, lifting both her and her opponent into the air. Finally, she lets go, sending him/her falling back to the ground, before slamming down onto his/her back with her heel blades, breaking her fall. Ending Not all heroes were destroyed by Superman; some were actually created by him. A technology wizard, Barbara Gordon had eluded detection by One Earth intelligence, feeding information to the insurgency under the code name "Oracle". But after the regime's murder of her father, Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Channeled her anger into a new alter-ego. Sensing the right opportunity to strike, she attacked Superman directly. By defeating the High Councillor, she had announced Batgirl to the world in an impressive fashion. Quotes *"You don't stand a chance!"- Intro *"Didn't stand a chance!"- Outro *"I see you like being kicked in the head." *"I'm a real pain in the ass, huh?" *"This is already over." - Clash with any Character *"A girl's gonna kick your butt!" - Clash with Male characters *"Let's finish this!" -Clash with any Character *"This is usually the part where I quip." -Clash with any Character *"Should I be taking notes?"-Clash with Batman *"This is protection?!" -Clash with Batman *"You're about to get more than enough!" -Clash with Batman *"Admit I'm a great student." -Clash with Batman *"Think you're wearing 'em" -Clash with Catwoman *"It's on now, kitty cat!" -Clash with Catwoman *"What? Ew!" -Clash with Catwoman *"Let's finish this!" -Clash with Catwoman *"I thought you were on our side!" -Clash with Catwoman *"Gonna send you to hell!" -Clash with Joker *"I play rough!" -Clash with Joker *"I won't, nobody will." -Clash with Joker *"Do your worst, Joker!" -Clash with Joker *"Watch this, babe." -While fighting Nightwing *"Whatever, Night-stick." -Clash with Nightwing *"You always this slow?" -Clash with Nightwing *"You're still black and blue." -Clash with Nightwing *"Look alive, Richard." -Clash with Nightwing Costume Trivia *Batgirl was a leaked DLC character for the first season pass along with General Zod and Scorpion (from the Mortal Kombat series). *Batgirl is voiced by Kimberly Brooks, who previously portrayed Oracle, Batgirl's alternate persona, while she was in a wheelchair in ''Batman: Arkham Asylum and its sequel, Batman: Arkham City. *Though Barbara Gordon is Batgirl in the console version of the game, she appears as Oracle in the iOS version as a support card for Batman, however, as her arcade ending reveals that this is the One Earth version of Barbara, who created the Batgirl persona after serving as Oracle. It's possible that her main dimension counterpart is still Oracle, as presented in the iOS version. *Batgirl's super move is the only one in the game that has to be activated while airborn, though she is not the first member of the cast to be able to hit someone with his/her super move while airborn. Solomon Grundy is the first. Gallery 468px-Batgirlherowmkjpg-5e9f70.jpg 02 batgirl01.jpg|Batgirl's First Leak Oracle_.jpg|Barbara as Oracle in the IOS version of the game Batgirl intro.png Batgirl.PNG 2.PNG Batgirl.PNG 3.PNG Batgirl.PNG 5.PNG Batgirl.PNG 4.PNG Batgirl.PNG 6.PNG Batgirl.PNG 7.PNG Batgirl.PNG 8.PNG Batgirl.PNG 9.PNG Batgirl.PNG 10.PNG Batgirl.PNG 11.PNG Batgirl.PNG 12.PNG Batgirl.PNG 13.PNG Batgirl.PNG 14.PNG Batgirl.PNG 15.PNG Batgirl.png|Batgirl's official render Injustice-batgirl-image-mku-gros-7.png Injustice-batgirl-image-mku-gros-3.png Injustice-batgirl-image-mku-gros-12.png Batgirl 1.jpg Batgirl Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Gadget Users Category:Bat Family Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Support Card Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Justice League Members Category:DLC Characters